The present invention relates to nosepads of eyeglasses and more particularly to such nosepads with improved characteristics.
Typically, a wearer of eyeglasses is often bothered by the dropped nosepads as times of use increases. Conventionally, there are two types of nosepad. One is integrally formed with frame while the other is releasably coupled to frame (i.e., for example by screws). Drawback of the former is that there is a trace left on dorsum of nose after a long period of time in contact between nose and nosepads. Drawback of the later is that the distance between two nosepads tends to increase. This is particularly true for narrow dorsum of nose. As a result, eyeglasses tends to lower while wearing. In response, wearer has to lift and adjust eyeglasses frequently.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved nosepad device in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pair of nosepads mounted on eyeglasses, each nosepad comprising a pad member having a cavity; and a peg extended downward from a bridge portion of a frame of the eyeglasses, the peg having a flexible bifurcate member inserted into the cavity for securing the pad member and the peg together; wherein the nosepads are configured to laterally compress or expand as supported on nose of a wearer.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.